


Toni, for short

by buying_the_space_farm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: College Student Loki, College Student Toni Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fem Frostiron, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Genderswap, Lady Loki, Lesbian Character, Mistaken Gender, i will propogate that tag by myself if i have to, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Loki doesn't date jocks, okay? Especially dumb,idiotdudebros who don't take hints.





	Toni, for short

**Author's Note:**

> this is jsut a cute au for me to work on and call my own in the face of depression. more chapters will be forth coming, lengths will vary. its just for fun babey!!

Loki wasn't one to date jocks. First of all, most if not all of the jocks her brother knew were men and that was already a no from her. Secondly, most of them barely scraped by in terms of grades to stay on the teams. Being a man  _ and _ being dumb? Loki wouldn't be able to tolerate it. She was, after all, a sophisticated lesbian. 

So when Thor once more started spouting off about some Tony he knew, she knew she had to get away from that subject and fast.

"But Loki! You'd like Tony so much! You both have the same sense of humor, both wicked smart, you both like—"

"Thor I swear to god if you try to set me up with one of your stupid jock friends again I'm gonna kill you."

This was said rather calmly despite the words as Loki turned the page in her magazine, not even looking at her brother as he spoke.

"Please? Please, please, please? Just come out for pizza with us." Thor asked, begged really, with his hands clasped in front of his chest and everything.

Loki sighed in despair. She knew he wouldn't leave off until she either blew up at him or gave in.

"Fine," she said, getting up from her seat at the table. "But if I don't like him I'm leaving within fifteen minutes."

She walked out of the room before Thor could say anything else.

***

She didn't try.

That is to say, she went in ratty jeans, an old t-shirt, and a sloppy ponytail that she was sure was lopsided.

But this was all part of a carefully cultivated image to make sure she scared off this jock before he could set his sights on her.

Nothing was worse than a clueless jock.

They settled into a booth at the local pizzeria and Loki stared resolutely at the door, expecting a beefcake of disturbing proportions to walk in at any time.

Instead, a cute brunette bounced through the door, her undercut looking like it had wrestled with her hands and lost. The brunette made her way towards the table and then—

And then she sat down.

“Hey Thor, how you doing?” She asked. She turned towards Loki. “And you must be the sister I’ve heard so much about.” She cupped her hand around her mouth and stage whispered, “I think he’s been trying to set us up for a while now if you ask me.”

Loki could only stare in horror.

“You’re a woman.” Oh god how had she let herself say that out loud?

“Yep, butch and proud. Got a problem with it?” Ton _ i _ asked because she knew it was Toni now and with an ‘i’ not a ‘y’, like she had initially thought and oh  _ god _ she was wearing terrible clothes on a first date what was she doing.

“Quite the opposite in fact, please ignore my clothes I thought you were a boy before you got here.”

“The name got you didn't it?” Toni asked with a chuckle. “Don't worry, it happens more often than you would think.”

Loki looked down at the table, fighting down her blush.

Then Thor got up and made to, what, ditch her?

She grabbed his arm. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, edging into hysteria.

“I mean, I did figure that you wouldn't want your brother to supervise your date. I wanted to check out the new games at the arcade.” He shrugged. “You’re fine on your own, right?”

And before even checking for certain he just walked out. 

Loki despaired for her face.

“Look, I’m sorry if I wasn’t what you were signing up for, Loki,” Toni was saying, like any of this was her fault.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry for any of this,” Loki was quick to assure her. “Really, I made a mistake and Thor didn’t clarify and oh, this is such a mess.” She put her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands.

“Are you alright?” Toni asked, putting her hand on Loki’s elbow.

A spark arched between them at the touch and Loki drew in a sharp, but quiet, gasp.

“Yes, yes, I’m— I’m fine, really. I just wish I had known you were a woman before hand— I would have shown up in much more presentable clothes,” Loki said.

“Eh, I mean it’s not like I wasn’t just in practice and showed up in my jersey.”

And it was true. Toni was in some sort of sports jersey, red letters emblazoned on a white background. 

“Yeah but you look good like that. I’m in cleaning clothes. I was trying to scare off the prospective meathead I thought I was meeting.”

Toni giggled and Loki finally raised her head from her hands. 

Toni was— cute. Beyond cute really, but she didn’t have a full grasp on her usual vocabulary right now in the face of Toni’s brightness. The way her nose scrunched up and her eyes squinted tight when she laughed was the prettiest thing Loki had seen in a long time. 

“I can admit to doing the same in the face of blind set-ups. Never know what you’re gonna get with jocks,” Toni said.

“Never,” Loki sighed. “I totally understand if you never want to see me again, by the way, what with the probably horrible impression I’ve made on you.”

“No, I— I want to see you again if that’s alright with you?” Toni asked, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

“I wouldn't mind that,” Loki said, a soft smile on her face.

“It’s a date then,” Toni said, and her smile outshone the setting sun outside.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! subscribe for more lesbian silliness  
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> 


End file.
